


Funeral [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 9x10 spoilers, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just little coda to 9x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> my fanvideo about heterosexual couple...well, it's quite awkward xD


End file.
